Deux Poufsouffle pas comme les autres
by lovelylove2016
Summary: Ava et Ambre sont toutes les deux de grandes amies qui on un lourd secret à porter. Quand elles reçoivent leur lettre d'admission pour Poudlard elles sont très heureuse. Mais leur secret vas t'il survivre à toute ces années au près des autres sorciers ? A qui peut-on faire confiance quand Lord Voldemort arrive ? *ABANDONNE*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ce matin Ava, jeune fille châtain aux yeux noisette, se lève pour aller sur le chemin de Travers. Hier avec sa meilleure amie elle a reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Elle descend les escaliers et arrive dans la cuisine. Ces parents sont en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ava s'installe et commence à manger.

A neuf heure Ava et sa mère allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse. Elles furent rejoint par Ambre sa meilleure amie; une jeune fille brune aux yeux marron. Elles allèrent vers la boutique d'Olivanders où elles reçurent leur baguette magique. Puis elles allèrent dans les autres magasins. Pour leur entrée à Poudlard leurs mères achetèrent pour chacune l'animal qui leur plaira. Ava pris une petite chouette effraie tandis que Ambre pris une chouette hulotte.

La journée fini elles dinèrent au Chaudron Baveur et prirent une chambre pour la nuit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Voici mon premier chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'Ava et Ambre ont reçues leur lettre pour Poudlard. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 31 aout et Ava est très excité et a du mal à dormir. Le lendemain Ava se leva vers 8 heures pour finir de préparer sa valise. Elle ramassa ses livres éparpillés sur le sol de sa chambre. Depuis qu'elle les avait achetés, elle a feuilleté tous les livres et les a lus. A 10 heures 30 elle était prête et descendit dans le salon où ses parents l'attendaient. Son père pris la valise et transplana vers la gare King's Cross, Ava pris la main de sa mère et transplanèrent aussi. La famille se dirigea vers la barrière de la voie 9¾. La jeune fille rejoint Ambre qui était avec ses parents, pendant que les parents parlaient les deux amies allèrent mettre leurs valises et les cages des chouettes dans un compartiment. A 10 heures 40 elles embrassèrent leurs parents et montèrent dans le Poudlard Express.

A midi une dame arriva avec son chariot remplit de friandise diverse. Ava pris des chocogrenouilles tendit qu'Ambre pris des pâtes à citrouilles. Vers 17 heures elles mirent leur robe de sorcier. Arrivé à la gare de Prés-au-lard un géant arriva et dit :

\- Par ici les premières années suivés moi s'il vous plaît.

Ava et Ambre le suivirent et embarquèrent dans des barques qui les menèrent jusqu'au château. Les nouveaux élèves arrivèrent dans le grand hall où Minerva McGonagall les attendait. Après qu'elle ce soit présenter elle emmena les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond enchanté montrait un ciel sans nuage au milliers d'étoiles. Les chandelles qui flottait dans la salle donnait une douce lumière chaleureuse. Le professeur McGonagall posa un tabouret sur lequel se trouvait un vieux chapeau et quand le calme fut elle dit :

\- Lorsque je vous appellerait vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et mettrez le Choixpeau sur la tête afin d'être réparti dans l'une des quatre maison.

Une déchirure se fit sur le bord du Choixpeau et il commença à chanter. Une fois la chanson terminé, Minerva McGonagall déroula son parchemin et commença à appelé les élèves un par un.

\- Alice, Erwing dit-elle

\- SERDAIGLE ! cria le Choixpeau

\- Jérémy, Desidérati

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Au bout d'un certain temps elle commença à appelé les personne de la lettre "O".

\- Ava O'connor

Le Choixpeau murmura à son oreille.

\- Mmh où vais-je te mettre ? Peu être à Serdaigle

\- Non surtout pas ! Je n'aime pas étudier... enfin si mais pas comme un Serdaigle.

\- Très bien donc se serra... POUFSOUFFLE !

Des applaudissements se fit à la table des Poufsouffle. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Ambre qui fut elle aussi envoyé à Poufsouffle. Une fois tout les élèves répartis le repas commença. De multiple plat qui emplissaient rapidement la salle d'une bonne odeur.

Le lendemain les deux amies se levèrent assez tôt pour aller petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle une odeur alléchante se fessait alentour. Ava et Ambre s'installèrent à la table de leur maison. Durant le petit déjeuner copieux McGonagall distribua l'emploi du temps. Les jeunes filles commençait les cors avec Défense Contre les Forces du Mal puis ensuite Histoire de la Magie. Elle prirent tout se qui fallait pour les cours: parchemins, plumes, bouteille d'encre, et leur baguette qu'elles ne quittait pratiquement jamais.

C'est le professeur Gilderoy Lockhart qui donnait le cours; mais ce n'était pas ce que les filles pensait avoir. Dés le début du cours, Lockhart leurs fit faire remplir un questionnaire sur lui et lors de leur cours les élèves durent affronter des créatures étranges... des Stangulots. Après le cours en allant en direction de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie les meilleurs amies parlèrent avec Ashley William une fille de Serdaigle.

\- Ce prof est complètement fou et incompétent en plus de ça ! s'écria Ambre.

\- Peut-être mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! dit Ashley avec admiration

\- Pouah alors là non pas du tout !

\- C'est vrai en plus il est narcissique. dit Ava

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle de classe. Au bout de 2 heures du cours le plus ennuyant ( _où on gâche une partit de sa vie_ ) les élèves partir manger dans la grande sale. Ava et Ambre avait 1 heure devant elle alors elles décidèrent de commencer leur devoir pour les prochains cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Histoire de la Magie. Enfin viens l'heure du cours de vol puis celui de sortilège. La fin de la journée arriva vite et les deux grandes amies allèrent se coucher.


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Ce chapitre sera plus court que le précédent mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez. :)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Il était bientôt minuit lorsque deux ombres se déplaçaient vers la sortie du château. Deux ombres sombres et silencieuses se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite. Entré dans celle-ci un hurlement se fit entendre un hurlement de loup puis le hurlement se tu. Les deux ombres étaient éclairées par les rayons de la pleine lune qui filtraient entre les arbres.

Cette éclairage permis de distinguer deux silhouettes… des loups ou plutôt des louves. Les deux canidés se mirent en marche. Soudain une biche traversa les fourrés et les deux louves caché par les broussailles jaillirent et coursèrent la biche. Les louves pouvait courir jusqu'à 65 km/h mais leurs butent n'était pas de la tuer tout de suite. Elles la fatiguaient afin qu'elle n'ait plus la force de se défendre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la biche trop fatigué pour continuer à fuir s'arrêta et poussa un cri. Ce cri fit venir le cerf qui venait défendre la biche. Les femelles plus agiles que les mâles arrivèrent à échapper au coup de pied et de bois du cerf. Pendant que la première louve détournait l'attention du cerf l'autre s'avança prudemment de la biche et l'attaqua à l'encolure. Celle-ci essaya tant bien que mal de se défendre mais elle n'avait pas récupérer assez de force et se fit tuer par le canidé.

Une fois l'animal mort la louve qui était occupé avec le cerf rejoignit son amie. Le cerf parti après avoir vu sa compagne morte. Les louves poussèrent un hurlement de victoire avant de commencé à manger la biche. Elles se partagèrent les meilleurs morceaux avant de manger le reste.

Après l'effort et le repas, toilette et sommeil léger et vigilant s'imposa. Les corbeaux, et renard virent manger ce qui restait de nourriture sur la carcasse de l'animal. Après un long repos les louves jouèrent un peu puis une heure avant le lever du soleil elles repartirent en direction du château.

Ava et Ambre se réveillèrent en sursaut. Es ce que ce qui venait de se passer était un rêve ou la réalité aucune des deux ne le saurait le dire !

* * *

 _ **Les informations concernant les loups ont été recherché dans un livre spécifique au loup donc rien n'est inventé sur eux.**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une fois préparé Ava et Ambre partirent déjeuner puis allèrent en cours. Elles ne parlèrent pas du rêve qu'elles avaient fait et restèrent discrète. Au bout de deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie, tous les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle partirent pour le cours de potion. Le professeur Rogue était très autoritaire et pas franchement la personne qui donne des points. Il retirait souvent des points et peu était les élèves qui avait des compliments qui ne sont pas vraiment gentils comme : « c'est mieux qu'elle mais toujours aussi pathétique ». Après deux heures de préparation d'une potion dont certain même de Serdaigles ont raté, il fallut partir manger dans la grande salle.

Après le repas cours de métamorphose avec la directrice adjoint le professeur McGonagall. Lors de ce cours il y eut beaucoup de réussite ce qui permit de rattraper les points perdu lors du cours avec Serverus Rogue. Les élèves devaient changé une souris en un verre de cristal. Après une journée assez chargé, Ava et Ambre ainsi que quelques autres filles de Poufsouffle allèrent dans leurs salle commune afin de commencer le devoir donner par le professeur de potion et de métamorphose. Gilderoy Lockhart n'avais pas donner de devoir car lors du cours il c'était enfui après avoir laissé des gnomes envahir la salle de classe. En Histoire de la Magie le professeur n'avais pas reçu tout les devoirs alors il a décidé de laisser plus de temps aux élèves qui ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Faire deux rouleau de parchemin sur les ingrédients de la potions d'amnésie ! Ce prof est sadique. s'écria Ashley

\- Apparemment il l'ai encore plus lors des cours Serpentard - Griffondor. disa Ava concentrée sur son devoir

\- Il n'enlève jamais de points au Serpentard et ne fait qu'en enlever au Griffondor et aussi les faire tout raté. disa Ambre consternée

\- Le professeur Rogue est le directeur de la maison Serpentard pas étonnant. disa Marcus Glorius en s'immisçant dans la conversation

Marcus était un sixième année; ses cheveux étaient noir qui allaient bien avec son teint bronzé. Ses yeux vert mettaient en valeur son fin visage musclé. Il était aussi préfet de Poufsouffle.

\- ah... oui... c'est... pas bête. bredouilla Ashley sous le charme de Marcus.

Ava et Ambre se regardèrent avant de rigoler. Ashley se tourna vers elles et les dévisagea.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?

\- Je crois bien qu'une personne est amoureuse du beau préfet. ricana Ambre

\- Mais... qu'est ce... que... tu raconte toi ! N'importe quoi. s'écria Ashley en rougissant

\- On rigole mais on peut t'aider si tu veut. la rassura Ava

\- Merci Ava

L'heure du diner arriva au bout d'une heure et les trois amies allèrent dans la grande salle pour manger. La ciel magique montrait un ciel dégagé montrant la voûte céleste. Le repas fut comme tout les autres depuis le début de l'année.

Le lendemain c'était le jour d'Halloween une journée très particulière car toute les farces était accepté même en cours. Les seuls cours où se n'était pas accepté était le cours de Potion et de Métamorphose. Ava, Ambre, Ashley et toute les autres filles du dortoir était surexcité à l'idée du bal d'Halloween donner le soir même. Elles avait hâte de montrer leurs déguisements.

Le soir chacune se préparèrent; déguisements, maquillages et coiffures. Ava et Ambre était toutes deux déguisées en loup, Ava en loup noir et Ambre en loup argenté. Ashley était en une démonne, habillée avec une robe rouge arrivant mis cuisses et des bottes en cuir noir montant au genou. Elle avait aussi une queue fourchue rouge ainsi que des ailes légèrement déchiré et brûlé pour faire croire à des vrais. Une autre fille en fée de la nature avec une longue robe blanche avec le bas des manches et de la robe verts, dans ses cheveux emmêlés elle avait entrelacées du lierre ce qui lui donna un côté un sauvage. La dernière fille était en elfe t'elle qu'on peut voir dans un conte pour enfants.

Elles allèrent en direction de la grande salle où allait se dérouler la soirée. Dans la salle de trouvait des tables rondes chaqune avec des nappes orange qui sur le bas était ornée des toiles d'araignées noir avec des paillettes argentées pour les faire briller un peu. Sur chaqune des tables il y avait des fleures mortes dans des crânes. Des citrouilles aussi énormes que le chiens d'Hagrid volaient dans la salle et une lumière lugubre émanait de chaqune d'elles.

Les 3 amies ( Ava, Ambre et Ashley), les seules de leur dortoir à ne pas avoir été invité pour le bal mangeaient de bon train en discutant des costumes de la soirée.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Ce chapitre sera plus rapide que les autres car je voulais avancé un peu et je m'en excuse d'avance sinon je vous souhaite un Bonne Lecture :)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que la soirée d'Halloween était passée et le froid de l'hiver commençait à se faire sentir. Ava et Ambre avait déjà demandé à leurs parents si pour les vacances de Noël elles pouvaient rester à Poudlard. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore répondue à leurs lettres.

La vie continuait de suivre sa route dans l'école des sorciers. Quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël les parents de Ava et Ambre leurs envoyèrent une lettre afin de prévenir les deux jeune filles qu'ils acceptaient qu'elles restent à Poudlard pour les fêtes.

Les vacances se passèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les deux amies passaient pratiquement tous leurs temps dehors pour faire des batailles de boules de neiges et bien d'autres choses très amusantes.

Après les vacances des évènements étranges arrivèrent dans le château. Plusieurs élèves avaient été retrouvé pétrifier ainsi que la chatte de Rusard. Les deux jeunes filles sentaient que quelque chose de grave allait arriver mais elles ne parlèrent d'aucun de leurs sentiments.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

C'était la nuit le froid de Décembre était encore plus mordant qu'à l'accoutumé. Deux louves fuyaient dans la forêt. Seul refuge... le château où elle pourraient se cacher plus facilement. La bête était un serpent géant qui d'un regard vous tue. Les deux louves fuyaient encore et encore oubliant la fatigue afin de survivre. Elles arrivèrent près d'une rivière; trop profonde pour la traversée elles décidèrent de la franchir en sautant par dessus. Elles prirent de l'élan et sautèrent. Malheureusement se n'était pas une rivière comme celle là qui allait arrêter le Basilic alors les louves continuèrent à courir.

Enfin la bordure de la forêt, les deux louves filèrent vers celle ci et se dirigèrent en direction du château. Dans l'entrer du château elles montèrent les escaliers aussi rapidement que leurs pattes le pouvaient car elles étaient de plus en plus fatiguée.

Trop tard le Basilic se trouvait devant elles. Vite elles fermèrent les yeux et se dirigèrent grâce à leur odorat et leur ouïe. Les louves trouvèrent un placard et entrèrent dedans. Au bout d'un certain temps n'entendant plus rien et ne sentant plus l'odeur du Basilic les louves osèrent sortir du placard. Puis prudemment elles sortir du château pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. La fin de la nuit fut calme pour les deux louves noir et argenté.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin les 3 amies se levèrent tranquillement. Après s'être préparé elles allèrent petit déjeuner. C'était le week-end, et elles n'avaient plus rien à faire sauf finir quelques devoirs étant donner qu'elles les avaient fait le vendredi soir. Alors elles décidèrent d'aller dans le parc du château. La température commençait à remonter et le soleil se montrait de plus en plus souvent.

\- Dites les filles où étiez vous cette nuit ? quand je me suis levé pendant la nuit vous n'étiez pas là ! Demanda Ashley.

\- On était aux toilettes. dit Ambre

\- Oui surement mais vous avez pris du temps quand même pour aller aux toilettes.

\- On a dû mettre plus de temps que prévu. dit Ava

\- Bon d'accord

Durant le reste du week end Ambre et Ashley firent des partie de jeu d'échec version sorcier pendant que Ava lisait un livre.

Le lundi les trois sorcières durent rendre leurs devoirs de métamorphose au professeur McGonagall. La journée fut calme et les jeunes filles firent gagner des points pour leur maison. Le soir fut tout aussi calme où presque un écriture était inscrite sur le mur dans un couloir et tout le monde savait désormais que la chambre des secrets de Poudlard était ouverte. Les professeur demandèrent à ce que tout les élèves retourne dans leurs salles commune. Ava, Ambre et Ashley allèrent dans leurs dortoir afin de parlé tranquillement de ce qui venait de se passer.

Tout le reste de la semaine fut mouvementé. Les trois filles s'était inscrite au club de duel et lors de la première séance. Tout les élèves qui s'étaient inscrit découvrirent que Harry Potter pouvait parler avec les serpents. Tout le monde fut au courant en peu de temps et sans même réfléchir décrétèrent que le survivant était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et qu'il avait ouvert la chambre des secrets.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésiter surtout pas à laisser des commentaire et me dire s'il y a quelques problèmes cela me permettra de m'améliorer pour les chapitre suivant_**


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Les semaines passaient et des corps d'élèves pétrifiés étaient souvent retrouvés. Les trois amies ne savait plus quoi pensé de tout cela alors elles décidèrent de chercher à la bibliothèque des informations sur la chambre des secrets.

Elles passèrent tout un week-end dans la bibliothèque, tout ce qu'elles découvrirent elles le savaient déjà à cause de toute les rumeurs que les sorciers de Poudlard pouvaient se dire dans les couloirs et les salles communes. Cependant elles comptaient bien mener l'enquête sur ce mystère. Elles commencèrent par demander à Marcus ce qu'il savait sur la chambre des secrets.

\- Dis Marcus tu ne saurais pas comment où elle se trouve comme ça on pourrait la condamné !? _demanda Ava_

\- Non rien du tout. Et vous devriez éviter de posé autant de questions sur la chambre des secrets, si vous ne voulez pas être accusé d'être les personnes l'ayant ouverte. _répondu Marcus_

\- Tu sais quoi on va réfléchir à ce que tu nous as dit. d _it Ambre en emmenant Ava et Ashley par le bras vers un endroit tranquille._

Elles commencèrent à chuchoter.

\- Personne ne parlera de la chambre ils ne savent absolument rien où alors ils nous redisent juste ce qu'on sait déjà. _dit Ashley_

\- Peut-être mais on ne peut pas abandonner tout de même ?

\- Ava tu es bien trop obstiné et puis je n'ai pas envie qu'on chuchote sur moi à chaque fois que je marche dans le couloir comme les élèves font avec Harry Potter.

\- Ambre n'as pas tort du tout. _Acquiesça Ashley_

\- Si vous voulez arrêter libre à vous mais moi je continu de chercher ce qui se trouve dans la chambre des secrets !

Après un moment d'hésitation les deux amies acceptèrent de continuer les recherches avec Ava.

\- Il faut qu'on aille dans la réserve pour trouver les informations qu'on cherche. _dit Ambre_

\- Mais pour y aller il nous faut une autorisation. pr _otesta Ashley_

\- Ou…

\- Quoi !? _dire Ambre et Ashley d'une même voix_

\- Ou alors on y va en top secrets

\- Ah oui et comment ? _demanda Ambre perplexe._ La journée on va nous voir et être collé toute l'année

\- La nuit.

\- Mais il y a Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne. p _rotesta Ashley_

\- Ashley je te rappelle que Miss Teigne est pétrifiée. d _isa Ambre exaspéré_

\- Ah oui c'est vrai

Les trois sorcières décidèrent de tenté leurs chance quelques jours plus tard. Elles avaient réussi à convaincre Peeves de faire en sorte d'attiré Rusard à l'opposé de la bibliothèque afin d'être tranquille. Le mercredi soir les trois amies attendirent que tous les élèves de Poufsouffle aillent dormir avant de quitter la salle commune. Elles purent aller à la réserve sans problèmes.

Une fois dans la réserve elles cherchèrent chacune de leurs côté pour aller plus vite. Elles avaient toutes un bloc-notes et un stylo afin de pouvoir écrire ce qu'elles trouveraient. A minuit elles partirent de la réserve pour aller dans la salle commune pour mettre en commun leurs trouvailles. Malheureusement un bruit attira leurs attentions. Un bruit très aigu qui leurs fit mal aux oreilles. Quelque chose se rapprochaient d'elles et ce n'était ni Rusard, ni un fantôme et encore moins Peeves. Les trois sorcières pensaient bien que c'était le monstre qui avait attaqué les élèves alors elles commencèrent à courir.

Malgré leur course folle, le Monstre avançait beaucoup trop vite. Soudain elles arrivèrent près des toilettes des filles et le couloir devant la porte était inondé. Ashley glissa et tomba. Ava et Ambre firent demi-tour afin de l'aider malgré la bête qui approchait.

\- Prenez mes notes et partez les filles. _dit Ashley_

\- Jamais on ne te laissera seul avec ce monstre. pr _otesta Ambre_

\- A Poufsouffle on est loyal et si tu dois te retrouver face à lui alors nous aussi. s' _exclama Ava_

\- C'est vraiment gentil les filles mais si nous nous retrouvons toute pétrifier que deviendra nos notes ?

\- Tant pis pour elles Dumbledore les trouveront et fera ce qu'il faudra

\- Et on se fera toutes virés. _s'exclama Ambre_

\- Alors prend les et fini les recherches tandis que je cherche un moyen de me cacher Ashley et moi.

Ambre parti en courant et Ava aida Ashley à ce relevé. Elles partirent à l'opposé du dortoir afin qu'Ambre puissent arriver au dortoir. Finalement elles arrivèrent au bous de l'aile Est arrêter par un mur orné d'un miroir. Ashley voulu se retourner mais Ava l'en empêcha. Dans le miroir reflétait le reflet d'un serpent géant. Ava ferma les yeux mais Ashley fixa les yeux du serpent dans le miroir. Quand Ava ouvrit les yeux le serpent étaient toujours là mais Ashley était pétrifier. La jeune sorcière regarda le serpent et en quelque instant fut pétrifier elle aussi.

Pendant ce temps Ambre réussi à retourner dans le dortoir et cacha les blocs notes puis alla se coucher. Le lendemain matin Ambre remarqua que Ashley et Ava n'était pas dans le dortoir. Elle pensa d'abord qu'elles l'attendaient dans la salle commune mais elles n'y étaient pas alors elle alla dans la Grande Salle. Après avoir petit déjeuner elle devait aller en cours. Etant donné que ses deux amies n'étaient pas là elle décréta qu'elles devaient dormir dans leur cachette.

Cela fessait toute la journée que les deux jeunes sorcières avaient disparu et Ambre commençait à s'inquiéter. Le lendemain elle avait Botanique et après le cours elle alla voir le professeur Chourave pour l'alerter de la disparition des deux jeunes filles.

\- Professeur Chourave.

\- Oui Ambre que se passe-t-il ?

\- En fait je viens vous prévenir que…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Ava et Ashley on disparut depuis hier matin.

\- D'accord alors viens avec moi nous allons prévenir le directeur

Le professeur Chourave et son élève allèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il les accueillie. Le professeur Chourave prévenu le professeur de la disparition des jeunes filles.

\- Où as-tu vu tes amies pour la dernière fois ? _demanda Dumbledore_

\- Vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage pas très loin de la salle commune.

\- D'accord; le professeur Chourave, McGonagall et moi-même allons voir si elles sont là-bas en attendant retourne en cour.

\- D'accord professeur

Au moment où elle allait sortir le professeur Flitwick arriva accompagné d'un élève de Griffondore.

\- Monsieur le directeur, c'est horrible, venez voir, vite ! _s'écria-t-il apeuré_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Ambre avait suivi le directeur et les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick. Quand ils arrivèrent la directrice adjointe fut instantanément choqué. La jeune fille s'approcha de plus près et quand elle vu ses amies elle fut « pétrifié » de peur.

\- Minerva allé chercher madame Pomfresh s'il vous plaît

\- Bien professeur

\- Ho ! et ramener Miss Olinne à sa salle commune.

Le professeur partit tout en emmenant la poufsouffle à la maison Poufsouffle. Une fois entré dans la salle commune elle se dirigea vers les fauteuils où elle se laissa tomber. Elle était toujours choqué et tous les élèves étaient en cours alors elle se retrouvait désormais seul. Au bout d'un long moment qui lui sembla une seconde elle se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir.

Elle prit les carnets et profita de sa solitude pour voir ce que ses amies avaient récolté. Il y avait beaucoup de textes, de notes et parfois même quelque croquis de dessins. Elle prit de l'encre de couleur et une nouvelles plumes et commença à écrire sur les notes quelques remarques. Au bout de deux heure il était midi mais Ambre n'avait pas faim et ne voulais pas que ses camarades lui demandent pourquoi elle n'était pas en cours. L'après-midi il y avait de plus en plus d'élèves n'ayant pas cours. Et la nouvelle de la pétrification d'Ava et d'Ashley c'était vite rependu. Le soir Ambre décida quand même d'aller au diner dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle fut installée Marcus arriva et s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Salut

\- Salut. _dit t-elle d'un ton morne_

\- Je suis au courant pour tes deux amies et je suis désolé. _dit t-il_

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu n'aurai rien pu changer. _répondit t-elle avec un léger sourire créer par la gentillesse des paroles du préfet_

Après avoir finit de manger la jeune sorcière alla dans son dortoir. Les notes que les jeunes sorcières avaient trouvées n'avaient pas plus aidés. Pensant que le monstre les avait attaqué à cause des recherches, Ambre décida de les bruler alors que tout le monde dormait.

Les jours passaient et Ambre était très inquiète pour ses amies. Elle se demandait quand est ce que les mandragores allaient être prête pour dé pétrifier tous les élèves.

Quelques semaines plus tard le professeur Dumbledore demanda à tous les élèves d'aller dans leurs salles communes et de ne pas en sortir jusqu'à nouvelle ordre et demanda à tous les professeurs de se rendre dans un des couloirs du château. Ambre se rendit dans la salle commune où le repas fut servi. Elle se dépêcha de manger et alla dans le dortoir. Elle n'alla pas se coucher mais avait pris un livre à la bibliothèque de l'école afin de se changer les idées mais cela ne marchait pas du tout.

Le lendemain tous les élèves avaient eu cours de la rumeur qu'Harry Potter avait tué le monstre et tout le monde su que c'était un Basilic. De plus les mandragores étaient presque prêtes et les élèves pétrifié allaient pouvoir être dé pétrifié. Ambre était tellement excité de pouvoir revoir ses amies qu'elle n'écouta rien de ce que les professeurs disait et elle en avait même perdu l'appétit.

Les élèves étaient enfin dé pétrifier et le professeur Dumbledore annonça que les examens n'aurait pas lieu. Tous les sorciers étaient heureux: de retrouver leurs amis, qu'il n'y aurai pas d'examens et surtout que le monstre de la chambre des secrets ne rodera plus jamais dans les couloirs... Tous même les Serpentard et les professeurs qui étaient rassurer que l'école ne fermerait pas ses portes et qu'ils continueraient de faire cours. Il y avait peu être une exception pour Lucius Malefoy qui avait perdu son elfe de maison et qui était en colère car Albus Dumbledore allait continuer d'être le directeur pendant encore de longue années.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

C'est le weekend et les trois amies riaient à l'ombre de grands arbres dans le parc. Ambre leurs raconta tous les évènements qu'Ava et Ashley ont manqué le temps qu'elles étaient pétrifié.

\- Alors tu n'as rien trouvé dans les notes !? _demanda Ashley_

\- Non rien alors une nuit je les ai brulé pour qu'on n'est pas d'ennui. _Répond Ambre_

\- Tu as eu raison. _Affirma Ava_

Les jeunes sorcières continuèrent de parler durant tout le weekend et en profitaient pour s'amuser. Le dimanche soir la pleine lune était haute dans le ciel et les étoiles étaient vraiment très nombreuses. La nuit avait des couleurs magnifiques, si on regardait vers le ciel on pouvait voir des pointes de violet, de vert ainsi qu'un peu de jaune. Une nuit étoilée telle qu'on pourrait le voir au sommet des montagnes se trouvant au-dessus de la mer de nuage. Si un sorcier réveillé durant la nuit tendait l'oreille il aurait pu entendre des bruits venant du parc tel des couinements et des grognements joyeux.

En effet une louve noire et une louve argentée s'amusaient au dehors. Elles faisaient des courses elles se chamaillaient… bref elles se retrouvaient enfin après un long moment. Elles partirent peu à peu vers la forêt où elles s'y enfoncèrent courant entre les arbres, sautant par-dessus les troncs couchés et traversant les buissons elles ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque l'aube commençait à arriver. Elles se dirigèrent vers le château en arrivant près du lac elles stoppèrent leurs courses folles afin de boire un peu. Puis elles repartirent vers l'école des sorciers où elles y entrèrent. Les élèves commençait à peine à ses réveiller et les louves se dirigèrent vers les salles de bains de poufsouffle.

Ava et Ambre rejoignaient Ashley qui était déjà dans la Grande Salle. Elles s'assirent et se servirent le petit déjeuner.

\- Vous êtes de plus en plus matinale les filles !

\- Pas vraiment on c'est juste levé une heure avant toi et surtout Ambre. _Dit Ava_

\- J'avais besoins de me lavé les cheveux ce n'est pas ma faute si ils se salissent vite et puis tu as trainé dans ton lit tu t'es levé que trente minutes après moi donc tu ne t'es pas levé si tôt. _Contre Ambre_

\- Le matin j'aime bien dormir en même temps. _Argumente Ava_

\- Oui bon d'accord je me suis peut être levé un peu trop tôt.

\- Beaucoup trop tôt. _Dirent en cœur Ava et Ashley_

Et elles rirent de bon cœur. Les valises étaient prêtes et elles venaient d'être chargées dans les diligences devant ramenés les élèves à la gare. Les trois sorcières montèrent dans une des diligences qui partit sur le chemin. Elles trouvèrent un compartiment vide où elles purent s'installé. Le Poudlard express partit à onze heures comme cela avait été prévu. Au bout d'une heure alors que les filles faisaient une partie de jeu d'échec version sorciers la dame au chariot arriva et leurs demanda ce qu'elles désiraient comme friandises. Les jeunes filles prirent un peu de tout et le voyage continua. Ava se plongea dans un roman moldu qu'elle trouvait absolument passionnant tandis que les deux autres filles parlaient de tout et de rien et en particuliers des garçons.

Quand le train arriva en gare la nuit commençait à tomber. Ava et Ambre dirent au revoir à Ashley qui avait déjà rejoint sa mère. Ava vit sa mère et elle alla la rejoindre.

\- Bonjour Ava tu vas bien ?

\- Oui maman où est la mère d'Ambre ?

\- Elle est en train de préparer le diner elle nous a invité ce soir alors on rentre tu mets ta valise dans ta chambre et on part directement chez Joceline.

\- Bonjour. _Dit Ambre en s'approchant_

\- Bonjour Ambre

\- Où est maman ? _demande Ambre_

\- En train de préparer le diner. _Répondit Ava à la place de sa mère_

\- Et pourquoi papa n'est-il pas venu ? _redemanda la jeune fille_

\- Ta mère m'as demandé de venir te cherché

Après avoir amené Ava chez elle pour qu'elle dépose sa valise, la mère d'Ava emmène les deux jeunes filles chez Joceline. Quand elles arrivèrent tout le monde était heureux de les revoir après un an. Ils voulurent tout savoir sur l'année et aussi l'histoire d'élèves pétrifiés. Le père d'Ambre proposa qu'Ambre aille poser sa valise puis de commencer à manger avant que les deux amies ne commencent à raconter leur histoire. Le repas dura encore plus longtemps qu'un repas à Poudlard, et lorsqu'Ambre le fit remarquer toutes les personnes se trouvant autour de la table à manger rigolèrent. Ambre demanda à ses parents si Ava pouvait resté dormir et ils acceptèrent tout comme les parents de le jeune fille. Quand les parents d'Ava rentrèrent chez eux ils étaient tard et une heure du matin était déjà passé. Les deux meilleures amies restèrent éveillées un long moment puis s'endormirent finalement de fatigue après de longues heures passées à rirent ensemble. Le lendemain elles se réveillèrent et déjeunèrent avant d'aller profité de la journée qui s'annonçait très belle; le ciel était dégagé et une douce brise fraiche faisait que l'air n'était pas trop chaud. Le midi Ava mangea chez sa meilleure amie. Ce n'est que le soir venu qu'elle rentra chez elle.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Et voici le chapitre 8 :) j'ai essayé de le faire plus long que les autres mais je ne promet rien.**

 **Des nouveaux personnages et des nouvelles amies pour Ava, Ambre et Ashley sont au rendez-vous. Enfin bref j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 _« Sirius Black, un des plus grands adeptes de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, c'est échapper de la prison d'Azkaban. Le ministère ne sais pas encore comment Black a pu s'évader et une enquête est en cours. Le premier ministre Fudge a déclaré : « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter tous les aurores ont été mobilisé afin de capturer Black. Il sera d'amener à Azkaban où il recevra le baisé du détraceur ». L'évadé est dangereux si vous le voyer éloignez-vous le plus rapidement possible. »_

Ava était assise à la table de la cuisine où elle mangeait une pomme tandis que son père lisait la gazette du sorcier. La mère de la jeune fille faisait la vaisselle. La jeune sorcière fixait le journal depuis un moment et en particulier un article se trouvant en première page sur l'évadé d'Azkaban, Sirius Black.

\- Papa, qu'a fait Sirius Black pour aller à Azkaban ? _demanda Ava_

\- Ta curiosité te perdra Ava !

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse. _S'indigna la jeune fille_

\- Sirius Black a fait quelque chose de mal qui n'est pas pour les jeunes filles telles que toi.

\- Je suis assez grande pour comprendre

\- Je ne dis pas que tu ne comprendrais pas mais c'est trop… trop…

\- Trop quoi !? _coupa Ava_

\- Georges dit lui sinon elle ne va pas arrêter de nous le demander jusqu'à ce qu'elle est la réponse.

\- Bon très bien. Sirius black a livré les Potter à tu-sais-qui.

\- Voldemort ! _s'écria Ava_

\- Ava ! _s'énerva sa mère_. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler ainsi

\- Désoler maman. Qu'a fais-il d'autres ?

\- Il a assassiné 13 personnes moldu et sorcier

\- Mais c'est horrible ! _hurla la jeune fille_

\- Oui en effet. Bon maintenant fil sinon tu vas avoir des problèmes avec Ambre si tu arrives en retard. _Dit sa mère en lui faisant des chatouilles_

Ava monta dans sa chambre, se changea puis après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents elle partit rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Elle marcha sur un chemin dans la campagne avant d'entrée dans une forêt. Elle continua sa route jusqu'à une petite clairière où l'attendait Ambre.

\- Tu prends tout ton temps toi

\- Excuse-moi Ambre mais je posais des questions sur Sirius Black à mon père et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

\- Toi aussi tu as lit l'article !

\- Oui en mangeant une pomme

Les deux amies rigolèrent un moment avant de parler de ce que les journaux racontaient. Et en particulier de la dangerosité de l'évadé. Quand l'heure de midi arriva les deux filles partirent chez Ava. Elles ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps pour rentrer et elles firent une course à travers la campagne. Le repas passa rapidement tout comme l'après-midi. Le jour d'après Ambre et Ava reçurent leur lettre de Poudlard avec la liste des fournitures nécessaire pour leur nouvelle année à l'école des sorciers. Après avoir décidé du jour où elles iraient acheter les livres et les ingrédients qui leurs manquaient pour la cours de potion, ava envoya une lettre à Ashley pour la prévenir. Ashley répondit rapidement ce qui leurs permetta de se rejoindre sur le chemin de Travers le lendemain.

\- Salut les filles ! _s'écria Ashley en voyant ses deux amies_

\- Coucou Ashley tu as passé de bonne vacance ? _demanda Ava_

\- Oui c'était bien mais vous m'avez manqué

\- Toi aussi Ashley. _Disa Ambre avec un sourire_

Elles se dirigèrent vers Fleury & Boots afin d'acheter leurs manuels tout en parlant.

\- Vous croyez que se sera qui notre professeur de DCFM ? _demanda Ashley_

\- Aucune idée mais j'espère qu'il ne sera pas comme Lockart

\- On est d'accord. _Dit Ambre_. Celui qu'on avait l'année dernière était vraiment H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E

Elles entèrent dans le magasin et ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard une fois qu'elles eurent acheté leurs livres. Puis elles allèrent vers la boutique d'apothicaire.

A la fin de la journée les trois amies et leurs parents allèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Là-bas elles rencontrèrent Ginny Weasley qui leur parla de l'Egypte où elle y avait fait un voyage avec sa famille. Pendant ce temps les parents d'Ambre et Ava discutaient avec Molly et Arthur Weasley.

\- Sirius Black est très dangereux et il se peut qu'il en est après Harry. _Disa Molly_

\- Savez-vous où se trouve Harry ? _demanda Joceline_

\- Normalement il se trouve ici. _Répondit Arthur_

Ils continuèrent de discuté pendant un long moment tandis qu'Ava, Ambre et Ginny rigolaient devant les farces de Fred et Georges. Apres avoir mangé ils retournèrent chez eux jusqu'au 1 septembre.

A onze heures les trois amies se retrouvèrent dans un wagon. Après plusieurs heures de voyage le train s'arrêta. Plusieurs élèves sortirent dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait mais ils ne virent rien. Le froid devenu de plus en plus froid dans le train et de la bué se formait à chaque expiration des sorciers et sorcières. Ava et ses amies se sentirent étrange comme si elles ne pouvaient plus jamais être heureuses. Au bout de quelques minutes qui leurs parurent une éternité la température redevint normale et le train se remis en marche en direction de Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Ashley

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois bien que c'était des détraqueurs. Répondit Ambre. Ils doivent être à la recherche de Sirius Black.

\- C'est possible mais heureusement ils sont repartit

\- Ouai

Après plusieurs heures les élèves de Poudlard arrivèrent à la guerre. Les trois amies se dirigèrent vers les diligences en direction du château. Elles s'assirent à la table des Poufsouffle ainsi que les autres sorciers. Malgré qu'elles aient passé une année entière à l'école des sorciers Ava, Ambre et Ashley trouvaient le plafond de la Grande Salle toujours aussi spectaculaire. Les nouveaux premiers années arrivèrent et la répartition commença. Une fois celle-ci finit et le discours d'Albus Dumbledore dit les élèves purent commencer à manger le repas fait par les elfes de maison. Après le diner les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs les deuxièmes années de poufsouffle se racontèrent les vacances qu'elles avaient passé et leurs espoirs pour cette nouvelles années.

\- Comment c'est la France. Demanda Ashley à une fille brune du nom de Maya

\- C'est vraiment magnifique et j'ai même vu leur école de sorciers ! répondit-elle en souriant

\- Vraiment !? s'exclama sa voisine de lit

\- Oui dans leur école il y a plein de fleur et très lumineux.

\- Tu es allé dans le sud ? questionna Ambre

\- Oui les vagues sont plus grandes quand Angleterre mais l'eau était froid.

\- Tu as visité leur chemin de Traverse ? demanda une autre fille aux cheveux noir corbeau nommé Nora

\- Oui et il faut dire que c'est très différent

\- Différent comment ? questionna Nora

\- C'est… comment dire… il n'y a pas de marchand ambulant et les boutiques paressent plus moderne et moins vieille

\- Ah ! oui c'est très différent !? affirma Ashley

Finalement elles se couchèrent et dormirent jusqu'au matin. Le lendemain elles se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Leur directrice de maison, le professeur Chourave, passa en distribuant les emplois du temps. Pour leur premier cour elles avaient histoire de la magie pendant deux heures puis deux heures de potion.

\- On commence bien. Se plaignit Ambre

\- Ouai ça vas vraiment être super. Affirma Ashley

Les amies allèrent en cours d'histoire de la magie. Ashley réussi à s'endormir sur la table tandis qu'Ava essayait d'écrire des notes même si elle arrêta au bout de vingt minutes. La cours se finit et les trois amies prirent le chemin en direction des cachots pour leurs cours de potion.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement avec l'ennui du cours d'histoire de la magie et les sarcasmes du cours de potion. L'après-midi fut tout aussi tranquille avec le cours de métamorphose et de sortilège. Le soir les filles de deuxième année de poufsouffle s'entraidèrent afin de prendre de l'avance sur les devoirs. Et en particuliers pour le cours du professeur Rogue qui avait demandé 90 cm de parchemin sur les différentes potions permettant de soigner les empoisonnements sans oubliées de notés les ingrédients et où ont pouvaient les trouvés. A 22 heures elles allèrent se coucher et elles avaient fait 20 cm de parchemin sur les potions.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

\- Ava, Ambre ! _s'écria une voix provenant de derrière les deux jeunes filles qui marchaient dans un couloir du deuxième étage de l'école de Poudlard._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ashley tu as l'air surexcité !? _demanda Ava_

\- Tu ne te souviens pas Ava ! Aujourd'hui nous allons avoir notre premier cours de DCFM avec le nouveau professeur ! _s'exclama son amie_

\- Ah oui c'est vrai mais tu as l'air encore plus surexcité que lorsqu'on allait avoir notre premier cours avec Lockhart. _Disa Ambre_

\- Non mais là c'est différent Ginny m'a dit que son frère lui avait dit que ce professeur-là était super bien !

\- Vraiment ! alors nous avons peut être une chance d'avoir une année normal. _Rigola Ambre_

Les trois amies partirent en direction de la salle où elles allèrent avoir leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles discutèrent avec les trois sorcières avec qui elles partageaient. Au bout de quelques minutes la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit.

\- Veuillez entrer le cours vas bientôt commencer

Les élèves de deuxièmes années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle entrèrent dans la salle et chacun s'installèrent où ils le souhaitaient. Ava et Ambre se mirent ensemble à une table tandis qu'Ambre s'installa derrière. Une jeune fille blonde arriva vers la débutante en sorcellerie et lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que je pourrais m'assoir à côté de toi il n'y a plus de place ?

\- Hein oh oui bien sûr ! Dit Ashley en souriant.

\- Merci ! La plus par du temps les gens n'accepte pas. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood

\- Moi c'est Ashley William. Je ne comprends pas que les gens fasse ça je trouve ça horrible

\- Oh tu sais j'ai l'habitude. _Disa Luna_

\- Habitude ou pas tu peux venir t'assoir à côté de moi quand tu veux !

\- Merci

\- Bien silence s'il vous plait ! _disa une voix forte_. Je suis le professeur Lupin et je vous enseignerais la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous allons commencer par les créatures des fonds marins puis nous passerons aux créatures des airs

Le professeur commença par la théorie avant que les élèves n'exerce la pratique c'est ainsi que le cours dura deux heures. A la fin du cours les élèves de Poufsouffle avaient une heure de libre. Durant cette heure Ava, Ambre et Ashley décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque avait d'effectuer le travail que leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal leur avait donné. Avec l'aide de Maya, Nora et Morgane les recherches sur les créatures pouvant peuplés les eaux du lac de l'école furent rapide malgré quelques malentendu :

-Mais si c'est un Kraken qui vit dans le lac ! _s'écria Nora_

\- Arrête de dire des conneries c'est une pieuvre géante ! _s'exclama Morgane._ Le Kraken vit dans les eaux froide vers la Norvège donc il ne peut pas se trouver à Poudlard.

\- Morgane a raison tu sais, le Kraken vit dans les eaux froides et il coule des bateaux donc s'il était dans le lac nous n'aurions pas pu arrivé au château l'année dernière. _Affirma_ _Ashley._

\- Le Kraken est aussi appelé calamar géant. _Disa Luna en s'immiscent dans la discussion._ Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous cherchez à savoir ça !?

\- Oh Luna tu tombes bien ! _S'écria Ashley_

\- Vraiment ! _Disa la jeune sorcière avec de la surprise dans la voix_

\- Oui ! Est ce que tu pourrais nous dire si c'est un Kraken ou une pieuvre géante qui vit dans le lac s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr ! _Disa Luna avec joie._ Pour tout vous dire ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Comment ça !? _Demanda Ambre_

\- C'est un calamar géant qui vit dans le lac

\- Bon du coup nous avons toute faut. _Déclara Ava_

Finalement, elles purent avoir un peu de temps pour faire autres choses que leurs devoirs.

Après le repas du soir, les élèves de deuxièmes années eurent cours d'astronomie avec le professeur Sinistra à écrire sur une carte tous les noms des étoiles qu'ils trouvaient cela dura deux longues heures. Quand les jeunes sorciers rentrèrent à leur dortoir ils étaient tous très fatigué et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Cette nuit-là était la nuit la plus fraiche depuis le début des cours à l'école de magie, Poudlard. Sirius Black n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé depuis qu'il s'était enfuit de la prison d'Azkaban et les détraqueurs qui rodaient autour du château rendaient l'air encore plus froid qu'à l'habituel. Mais cela ne découragea pas les deux ombres qui quittaient l'école en silence. Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt ces deux ombres ce mirent à courir aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient et elles ne s'arrêtèrent seulement vers une clairière où un sanglier creusait la terre à la recherche de racines. Tapis dans les buissons les créatures se séparèrent afin d'en cerclé la grosse bête. La première sortie d'un coup des buissons avant de grogner tandis que la deuxième attendait toujours. Le sanglier, par peur, pris la fuite en direction de la deuxième. Le loup noir qui se trouvait derrière l'animal le suivit. Son compagnon sauta sue le dos de l'omnivore une fois qu'il fut assez près. Blessé la bête devient agressive et elle attaqua les deux loups. Avec ses défenses il blessa la louve argenté à la patte avant droite. La louve noir attaqua de nouveau le sanglier avec l'aide de son amie jusqu'à se que l'animal s'effondre inertes sur le sol.

Les deux prédateurs commencèrent à le manger sans oublier de partager les meilleurs partie de leur proie. Après avoir bien manger elles quittèrent la clairière pour aller en direction du lac. Là-bas elles se posèrent et elles dormirent d'un sommeil léger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un bruit fit levé la tête aux deux canins. C'était un bruit de pas dans la forêt. Les deux louves se mirent en position de combat quand un gros chien noir sorti de l'ombre. Le canidé s'arrêta et ne bougea plus, il reparti après avoir observer ces cousines pendant un moment. Les prédateurs se recouchèrent jusqu'à deux heures avant l'aube. Elles repartirent en direction de l'école de Poudlard où elles partirent vers le dortoir des Poufsouffle.

Les filles de deuxième année se levèrent les une après les autres vers six heures du matin. Et elles s'habillèrent avant d'aller petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'Ambre mettait son chemiser Maya lui demanda :

\- Ambre qu'est ce que tu t'ai fait au bras droit on dirait que tu t'ai blessé et que ça a saigné !?

* * *

 **Je n'ai pas mis la description de Morgane dans le chapitre et je m'en excuse, elle a les cheveux noir et des yeux bleu.** **Sinon j'espère que le chapitre vous auras plus et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews. Même des conseils son la bienvenue ^^**


End file.
